An authorization for the access to motor vehicles has so far usually been checked via a key component, e.g. a radio key or so-called ID transponder. That user who is carrying the key is authorized to access vehicle functions. Systems are known thereby that require no active unlocking or authorization process, so-called Keyless Entry Systems and Keyless Go Systems.
Furthermore, in particular from the field of the car sharing concept, it is also known that after the registration procedure, the access to vehicles can take place with a key card or a mobile telephone.
In the field of vehicles used privately or for business, with a substantially limited group of users, an access possibility via mobile devices is likewise known, but there are reservations regarding the security of such concepts.
There are various approaches for storing the authorization information for access to a vehicle in a mobile device (e.g. a smartphone). The owner or administrator of a vehicle can grant rights to a user of the vehicle, and these rights are retrievably stored with an appropriate application and data on a cellular telephone dedicated to the user. In the simplest conception, a vehicle then has a control system, which communicates with the cellular telephone (e.g. via a Bluetooth of the NFC connection). When accessing the vehicle, the stored legitimation is checked, and access to the vehicle is provided on the basis thereof.
In more advanced systems, both a control unit in the vehicle, as well as the mobile device, communicate with a central, secure platform, which is provided, for example, by a service provider or a vehicle manufacturer. A higher security level can be ensured through this relay point.
Moreover, it may be provided that the user of a cellular telephone must identify himself to this cellular telephone by means of an ID or biometrical data, before he obtains access to the data stored in the mobile device, and thus to a vehicle.
The aforementioned concepts offer a robust security regarding typical accesses, but it would be worthwhile, however, to further improve the security. By way of example, systems still do not offer a comprehensive security when a mobile device (smartphone) has been cloned by malicious third parties. It is fundamentally possible (with significant effort) to create an exact copy of a mobile device, in particular a smartphone. For this, identical hardware, for example, can be used, onto which a software system image of the cloned mobile device is uploaded. The IDs stored in the hardware itself, which fundamentally cannot be manipulated because they are stored in the hardware, can be intercepted and manipulated, for example, beneath the operating system, such that an identical hardware is simulated for both the operating system as well as connected third parties. Security against such a process has not yet been implemented in the prior concepts.
The object of the invention is to provide an additional security in the authorization processes for access to vehicles.
The object is achieved in accordance with the invention by a method having the features of claim 1.